


Made With Love

by helloferelith



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Robbe decides to bake a cake for his mum’s birthday. It doesn't go well. Luckily Sander is there to step in and help him out.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Made With Love

All Robbe wanted to do was bake a cake for his mum. The idea seemed simple enough. People bake cakes all the time. It can’t be  _ that _ hard.

That thought right there had been the start of a very disastrous foray into baking for Robbe.

Now he’s standing in the kitchen, covered in flour and eggs and god knows what else. Which isn’t surprising considering most of the kitchen is in a similar state. He thinks it’ll be okay though. So what if he’s made a mess. He can clean it up and it won’t matter. As long as the cake turns out fine.

It doesn’t.

He’s about to throw it all in the bin and accept defeat when the front door opens. For a moment he panics, thinking his mum is home from work early.  He only has a second of relief at seeing Sander’s head poking around the door. The boy looks shocked for a second at seeing the state of Robbe and the kitchen, before a smirk appears on his face.

“I thought you were supposed to bake cakes, not wear them?” Sander asks him, stepping further into the room. He brings a finger up to Robbe’s cheek and swipes the cake batter off and examines it. “Or is this just a look you’re going for now?”

Robbe smiles despite himself, “Shut up.”

Sander raises an eyebrow, “Well that’s not very nice.”

“I don’t need to be nice to you,” Robbe tells him. “Not if you’re just going to stand there being unhelpful.”

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be helping you with,” Sander replies. “What is all  _ this _ supposed to be?”

“It’s my mum's birthday,” Robbe says. He crosses his arms and glares around at the mess.

“You wanted to do something nice for her,” Sander guesses.

“Yeah, except I’ve never baked before and it’s apparently a lot harder than it looks,” Robbe mutters.

Sander chuckles, “I can see that.”

Robbe sighs and looks towards the ceiling. “Will you just help me?  _ Please _ ?”

“Put those puppy dog eyes away” Sander says. “I’ll help”

Robbe looks at him, face skeptical. “Really? Just like that?”

Sander shrugs, “Your mum deserves nice things”

Robbe can't argue with that. It's the whole reason he's in this mess in the first place.

"Plus, I can never say no to you"

“So what do we do?” Robbe asks him.

“How much time do we have?”

“Another few hours at least,” Robbe says. “But I can convince Xavier to distract her if we need more time.” When Sander raises a scandalised eyebrow, Robbe is quick to add on. “With dinner! He'll take her out to dinner.”

“Seems like something her boyfriend would do regardless, no?” Sander muses.

Robbe shakes his head, “Mum likes to have dinner as a family on her birthday.”

“Good to know,” Sander says. “Alright. You work on getting this mess cleaned up and I'll be back.”

“Back?” Robbe questions, feeling panic start to build. “Where are you going?”

“To get supplies, Robbe,” Sander says, his tone patient. “You've used all the eggs. And I'm sure we’ll need stuff for dinner now too. I'm going to call Milan. He knows how to make spaghetti and meatballs far better than I do.”

“That's my mum’s favourite,” Robbe says.

Sander rolls his eyes, “I know. I pay attention to these things. Now get to it! I'll be back soon.”

He leaves without another word. Robbe sighs and looks around the kitchen. Hopefully Sander and Milan know a lot more about cooking than he does.

He's just finished up with the cleaning, when the door opens and he's met with the sound of Sander and Milan’s voices.  They walk in, placing the bags they're carrying onto the counter.

“I thought you said this place was a disaster,” Milan says, glancing around the now spotless kitchen.

“It was,” Sander says with a shrug.

“I do know how to clean,” Robbe grumbles.

“Just not cook apparently,” Sander grins.

“It never seemed important,” Robbe argues. “My mum always cooked and then in the flat share, Milan and Senne did most of it”

“That's no excuse,” Milan chastises. “My mum cooked too, but I still learned.”

He starts moving around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and spoons. He hands some to Sander and then begins pulling the supplies they bought out of the bags, dividing them up.

“Can I do anything?” Robbe asks.

“You're going to help me,” Sander tells him.

“Are you sure? That didn't work out so well last time.”

“You're going to do what I tell you,” Sander says. “So it'll be impossible to screw it up.” Milan snorts from behind him, but Sander ignores him. “I'll be right here helping. You'll be fine.”

Robbe nods and takes the measuring cup Sander hands to him, “Now pour a cup of flour.”

Robbe places the measuring cup on the counter and grabs the flour. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he focuses on pouring out just the right amount of flour.

When he looks up it's to find Sander watching him, a fond smile on his face.

“What now?” Robbe asks.

It goes much like that for a while. Sander directs Robbe with what to do and Robbe follows his directions with minimal mess.  Before Robbe knows it, the cake is in the oven and now all they have to do is wait.

Robbe turns to Sander with a grin. “We did it!”

Sander chuckles and brings his finger up to brush below Robbe’s lip. Robbe can't stop the small gasp from leaving his mouth, at the contact.

“You had cake batter,” Sander says. His voice is softer than Robbe can ever remember hearing it.

Robbe reaches out, his eyes not leaving Sander's, and swipes his finger through the remaining batter in the bowl. Then he brings it up and wipes it across his lips.

Sander's eyes track the movement. Robbe's name comes out in a mere whisper.

“I think you missed some,” Robbe tells him.

Sander's eyes darken as he steps closer to him, “Is that so?”

Robbe nods.

“And how do you propose I get it off?”

“You know how,” Robbe whispers. They're so close now that he can feel Sander's breath on his lips.

The next moment Sanders lips are on his and Robbe forgets to breathe. Sander's mouth moves hard and unrelenting against his. Robbe's hands come up to tangle in Sander's hair as he tries to pull him even closer.  Sander groans and Robbe can only smirk when he feels his back hit the counter.

“You're a lot better at that than you are at cooking,” Sander murmurs against his lips.

Robbe grins, “Why don't you let me get back to showing you just how good I am?”

“Please God, not in the kitchen,” Milan mutters.

Robbe's eyes widen, but Sander just smirks. He'd forgotten for a moment that Milan was still here.

Sander places a lingering kiss to Robbe's lips, “We'll pick this up later.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I look forward to not being here when it happens,” Milan says.

Sander laughs and steps away from Robbe, “How's dinner coming?”

“Good,” Milan tells him. “It should be finished up in time for Marion getting home.”

“Perfect.” Sander claps Milan on the shoulder with a smile. “Thanks for helping out man.”

Milan waves him off with a smile, “Marion deserves an edible meal on her birthday.”

Robbe gives an indignant squawk. “It would have been edible.”

“I'm sure it would have,” Sander smiles.

Robbe narrows his eyes at him. “Careful mister. Or there will be no more kissing for you.”

If anything that just makes Sander's smile grow even wider. “Robbe you'd be punishing yourself then, as well as me.”

Sander has a point. He’d never be able to hold out for that long. Not that he's going to admit that to Sander.

He's saved from having to answer, by the front door opening. It's his mum. He can hear her kicking off her shoes and putting her keys away.  “Robbe?”

Robbe turns to Sander, “Check on the cake. I'll stall her.”

He leaves the room and greets his mum with a grin and a hug. “Hey Mum. Happy birthday.”

His mum pulls back with a smile and pats his cheek. “Thank you sweetheart. Have you had a good day?”

Robbe thinks about the disaster in the kitchen earlier and the sheer volume of swear words he'd uttered. “Uh yeah. It's been a good day. Very productive.”

He hears Sander snort from the kitchen, “That's one word for it.” he calls out.

“Shut up,” Robbe shouts back.

His mum raises an eyebrow, “Sander?” When Robbe nods she smiles. “Something smells good. Have you been cooking?”

Before Robbe can stop her she's moving towards the kitchen. Robbe's surprised to find the table already set, with food on it. Milan is gone. But somehow his mum’s boyfriend is there, standing next to Sander.

He'd been so distracted by his mum that he hadn't heard him sneak by.

“What is all this?” his mother asks, looking around the room.

“We made you dinner,” Sander tells her. “And dessert.”

“Robbe, you baked?”

“I helped a bit,” Robbe says. “I couldn't have done it without Sander though. He saved me.”

Sander shrugs, “Someone has to do it.”

While his mum and her boyfriend take their seats, Robbe walks over to Sander. He can see hesitation there as he glances at Robbe’s mum and Xavier, they’ve never been overly affectionate in front of either of their parents, having only met them a handful of times each in the month they'd been together.   


Robbe leans in and kisses him softly, “Thank you.”

“Your mum is right there,” Sander reminds him.

“I don't care,” Robbe says. “Do you?”

Sander shakes his head, “Not if you don't.”

Robbe turns when he hears sniffling. He's alarmed to see his mum tearing up.

“Mum? Are you alright?” He asks, panicked.

She waves him off, “I'm just so happy you’re together. Your love is so beautiful”

Robbe's eyes widen, his heart starts to race. “No-one said anything about love. We’ve only been together for like, a month” he mutters, avoiding glancing at Sander.

She rolls her eyes, “Oh please. It's obvious you are.”

“She's not wrong,” Sander whispers in his ear.

Robbe turns his head towards him, “You mean…?”

Sander smiles, rubbing his thumb along Robbe's jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Robbe whispers.

Sander smiles and kisses him. Robbe's aware of his mum and her boyfriend still sitting a few feet away, but it's hard to care when he's kissing Sander like this. When he knows he loves him, just as much as he loves Sander.

“Best birthday present ever,” his mum says.

Robbe groans and rests his head against Sander's shoulder. His own birthday isn't for another two months, but he couldn't agree more. Nothing is going to top this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day. I love to hear all of your thoughts :)


End file.
